


Black and Blue

by DoreyG



Series: Lilac Sky [2]
Category: DCU, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Bruises, Community: comment_fic, Dick Grayson totally has a type, Implied Rough Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Ow</i>.”</p><p>“Hm,” Tiger says, and graces him with what probably counts as a smirk in Tiger language, “are you alright?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

“ _Ow_.”

“Hm,” Tiger says, and graces him with what probably counts as a smirk in Tiger language, “are you alright?”

“I’m bruised,” he complains, scratches where his jeans come up over his hips - over the imprints of Tiger’s palms - and tries not to look too pathetic while doing so, “while I don’t mind being fucked up against a table...”

“By me,” Tiger provides, his eyes going dark and so possessive that the breath briefly catches in his lungs, “for the very first time.”

“...Yes,” he agrees shakily, tries his very hardest to remember how to get air into his lungs and how to form actual words besides, “I _do_ mind the bruises it leaves. I mean, damn, I haven’t been this banged up since I was still a superhero.”

“Hm,” Tiger says, unimpressed, and rolls his eyes. But the smirk, or what counts for one with Tiger, remains, “I hardly think that prancing around in costume is as strenuous as being a spy. Can I see them?”

“You-“ he starts hotly. And then pauses at the sudden change, frowns, huffs, lifts up his T-shirt and gives possibly the most passive aggressive shrug that he’s given in his life, “fine, be my guest.”

Tiger keeps smirking, steps closer and bends down to peruse his litany of bruises. He shudders, at the sudden gust of warm breath, but remains firm. Grumpily stares into space as Tiger takes in the purpling hollow where his back met the table, the dark pattern of wood arcing over his side, the imprint of fingers just over his-

He gasps, and jerks away as Tiger presses his thumb just over the imprint of fingers. Lets his shirt drop, as he summons up a glare, “hey!”

“I must admit to a touch of pride,” Tiger only continues to smirk at him, eyes dark and so hot that he barely holds back a shudder at them, “apparently I am more dangerous than _both_ of your noble professions.”

And he wants to continue to be angry, he really does, but... Well, as Tiger smirks up at him he can only remember that he always has had a type.


End file.
